loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Liz Allen
Elizabeth Allan (also known as Elizabeth Allan-Osborn and commonly misspelled as Liz Allen1) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. In the character's earliest appearances, she was an attractive, popular girl at the high school Peter Parker attends. She has been a regular supporting character in the various Spider-Man series on an on-and-off basis, and has ties to the Green Goblin and Molten Man. The character made her cinematic debut in the 2002 film Spider-Man, portrayed by actress Sally Livingstone and made her debut in the Marvel Cinematic Universe in the 2017 film Spider-Man: Homecoming, portrayed by actress Laura Harrier who's Peter first love interest. Relationship Flash Thompson Liz Allan was a high school student that attended Midtown High School together, and a minor love interest of Peter Parker and Flash Thompson. Initially, Peter likes Liz. However, she is Flash's girlfriend and initially considers Peter something of a loser, even taking part in the general ridicule that Peter endures on a daily basis. Her earliest appearances depict her as flighty and rather thoughtless - not outright cruel, but lacking the empathy necessary to perceive Peter's attractive qualities However, after she hears an ailing Peter had donned a Spider-Man costume in order to save Betty Brant from Doctor Octopus, she develops a crush on him. By this time, however, Peter's interest has waned considerably, as he notes that Liz never showed any real interest in him until he began dating Betty Brant, and assumes that Liz's feelings are little more than a schoolgirl crush. Betty and Liz clash several times over Peter, as Betty mistakenly thinks that Peter reciprocates Liz's interest in him In Amazing Spider-Man #28 (September 1965), Peter and Liz graduate from high school. At the graduation ceremony, Liz admits her feelings to Peter, and says she has come to accept the fact that they are unrequited. Peter Parker *Liz Allan appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man, voiced by Alanna Ubach.29 Liz is noticeably Latina in this version and speaks with a thick accent. She is friends with Sally Avril and dates Flash Thompson in the start of the series, but shows interest in Peter Parker after he begins tutoring her. She even expresses slight regret after Flash and the popular clique reject him. After spending some time with Peter at Coney Island in "Reaction", she broke up with Flash and has become openly complimentary towards Pete. This seems to match the portion of the comics where Liz developed a crush on Peter and the fact that just like Flash, she too idolizes Spider-Man. In the episode, "Shear Strength", she revealed her feelings to Peter and kissed him on the lips. In the following episode, Peter and Liz begin dating, but Peter's extracurricular activities often complicated their relationship, as do his feelings for Gwen Stacy. In "Final Curtain" he breaks up with her to be with Gwen, leaving her angry and heartbroken; but to save face in front of her peers, she makes it seems that she was the one who broke up with him. In this incarnation Liz is a Latina and she and Mark are biological siblings. Also, unlike most modern versions she is not close to Mary Jane Watson at first, as Mary Jane is depicted as preferring Peter date Gwen. *Liz is Peter's romantic interest in the Marvel Cinematic Universe film Spider-Man: Homecoming, played by Laura Harrier. Liz is a senior at Midtown Science High School and leads the decathlon team which Peter is a part of. It's revealed that Liz is actually the daughter of Adrian Toomes, the Vulture, thus combining her character with Valeria Toomes, and while her father figures out that Peter is Spider-Man, Liz remains unaware. After the Vulture's arrest, Liz and her mother Doris move to Oregon on Adrian's wishes. Although never provided with a surname within the film, Laura Harrier confirmed in July 2017 in an interview with Total Film that the character goes by her mother's maiden name "Allan" within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and that the character would become Firestar in a future film Harry Osborn *Liz Allan appears in the 1990s Spider-Man: The Animated Series, voiced by Marla Rubinoff. She appears as a friend and confidant of Mary Jane Watson. She is attracted to Harry Osborn, even after his brief stint as the second Green Goblin. Eventually, Liz attended Peter Parker and Mary Jane's wedding, which was attacked by Harry, who'd returned to his role as the second Green Goblin and threatened to blow up the church and everyone in it if the minister didn't perform a wedding between himself and MJ. Liz then appealed to Harry that his friends do love him, and told him finally that she desired to be more than friends. Shocked by the revelation that somebody loved him, Harry relented, and passively returned to the hospital where he'd been receiving treatment. Gallery IMG_5895.JPG|Liz in Spider-Man Animated Series IMG 5897.JPG IMG_5898.PNG|Liz in Spider-Man Homecoming Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Spider-Man Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:One-Shot Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:Romantic False Lead Category:Parents Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Villain's Offspring Category:Marvel Love Interests Category:Former Love Interest